Trapped in Dark Mind
by Schwarzer Hyparete
Summary: ... Dan ini bukanlah tentang apa yang Dazai Osamu dan Nakahara Chuuya rasakan, melainkan tentang apa yang pernah mereka hadapi, dulu. /One-shots...?
1. One: Choice

Chuuya tidak berpikir dia gila, ataupun merasa ia berpikir gila. Ia berpikir logis. Atau setidaknya, begitulah yang ia pikir.

Seperti misalnya, dibandingkan rengekan, "Aku bukan bonekamu. Kau pikir kau bisa terus mempermainkanku seperti itu?!" ia lebih suka menyuarakan perjanjian, "Kita bermain hanya sampai batas ini. Tidak ada relasi lebih. Dan karena kita bermain, maka ini sekadar permainan. Tidak ada rasa, tidak ada cinta, tidak ada apa pun." Ia memilih jalur sakit hati. Dan sebab ia yakin dan percaya diri hatinya sudah mati rasa, ia tidak begitu memikirkan akibatnya.

Lagipula, jika, dan hanya jika, ia menderita dalam sakit hati—entah karena hatinya tiba-tiba sembuh dari lumpuh atau justru hatinya sekarat—bah, entah, ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Permainan ini sudah melebur menjadi rutinitasnya, agak tidak mungkin untuk kabur atau mengelak. Pun, ia sudah terbiasa dengannya dan terbiasa menikmatinya. Jadi, jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, mungkin ia bisa menolaknya dan membunuh dirinya sendiri perlahan-lahan dengan nafsu yang melahapnya. Atau mungkin, ia bisa melumpuhkan akal sehatnya dan kembali mengiyakan untuk turut serta dalam permainan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Kemudian, ia mungkin akan mencoba untuk benar-benar menelan seluruh rasa manis yang tersisa di tiap inci tubuhnya seakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia jumpai. Mungkin juga sebaliknya. Ia bisa membuang seluruh perasaan itu jauh-jauh dan bermain dalam permainan ini selayaknya orang mati.

Entahlah, kadang ia merasa terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri. Kadang pula, ia ingin mengutuk habis-habisan perjanjian yang pernah ia buat.

Ia ingin kembali.

Tapi, pikirannya yang logis meludahi cuitan hati kecilnya itu. Jalan pikirannya tidak pernah mengarah ke abu-abu. Yang ia tahu, di antara hitam dan putih hanya ada sebuah garis batas yang tegas, bukan warna selemah abu-abu.

Tidak mungkin ia kembali. Bodoh sekali.

Detik berikutnya, pikirannya buyar oleh suara getar ponsel miliknya di atas kasur tepat di samping kepalanya. Ia tidak repot-repot menggulirkan bola matanya untuk melirik nama pemanggil di layarnya; tangannya sudah lebih dulu menggapai benda itu dan menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?"

Tidak ada basa-basi. Suara di seberang langsung membalas, terdengar parau.

"Kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Dalam pikirannya yang logis, tidak ada abu-abu di antara hitam dan putih. Di dunia ini, hanya ada dua pilihan: iya atau tidak.

Seharusnya ia bisa memilih.

Ia yakin lidahnya tidak pernah sekelu ini sebelumnya.

 _Dazai brengsek._

* * *

a/n: Ahaha, help me, please. I've been trapped in this world full of sin and boys-love-atmosphere that I can't getting away from. Help me, please!

(And I know that I'm so rude for abandoning the fic that I should have finished. I'm soo sorry I got writer's block in that case.)

Haha, anyway, thank you for reading this super-short-as-short-as-Chuuya fanfiction.

-H.I-


	2. Two: Reunion

Mereka bertemu di bar Lupin malam itu. Suatu malam yang dingin di penghujung bulan Februari, waktu yang begitu dekat dengan awal musim semi, tapi entah kenapa udara dingin masih arogan menyapa.

Chuuya sedang menganggur hari itu –entah karena Bos Mori sudah kehabisan pekerjaan yang dapat diberikan untuk menyiksanya atau mungkin bos aneh itu memang lalai karena tengah sibuk bersama Elise kesayangannya– dan ia jelas-jelas tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal yang amat jarang ia dapatkan ini. Ada cukup banyak cara untuk menghabiskan satu hari libur itu yang terpikirkan di kepalanya (yang dapat dibilang cukup mengejutkan, mengingat masih ada ruang untuk hal sepele seperti itu di antara begitu banyak hal rumit berlabelkan pekerjaan mafia yang tersimpan di kepala si eksekutif tinggi itu). Ia bisa saja memanfaatkan lima belas jam waktu kosongnya untuk membayar utang tidurnya yang selalu terabaikan demi tuntutan pekerjaan –juga untuk mempertahankan jabatannya, tentu saja– tapi ia rasa hari liburnya akan terasa sia-sia jika hanya dimanfaatkan untuk tidur. Ia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk hal yang lebih menyenangkan–minum, misalnya. Ia sempat berpikir untuk membuka sebotol anggur dari tahun '89 –tidak begitu tua, tapi tetap favoritnya– sebagai bentuk perayaan, tapi lagi-lagi, _ah_ , ia rasa anggur itu lebih baik ia minum untuk sesuatu yang lebih berharga, seperti kematian seseorang yang amat ia benci, misalnya.

 _Atau mungkin kembalinya sosok yang sudah lama pergi._

[Dan kilasan tentang Dazai muncul kembali, menolak untuk pergi.]

Ia melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding, membaca angka-angka yang ditunjuk oleh jarum-jarum lentiknya. _Sial_ , beberapa umpatan menggema dalam pikirannya saat mengetahui ia sudah menyia-nyiakan beberapa jam waktu kosongnya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Ia segera merapikan dirinya, mengambil mantelnya, kemudian keluar dari apartemennya yang hangat ke dinginnya jalanan di sore hari. Udara dingin langsung menyapa setiap inci kulitnya yang terbuka, memaksanya mengenakan mantelnya –yang sebelumnya hanya tersampir di pundaknya– dengan benar kali ini. Tumpukan salju masih tertinggal di sudut-sudut jalan, enggan untuk mencair, dan ia tahu betul suhu di kota itu hanya akan terus menurun seiring makin larutnya malam. Ia bisa saja jatuh sakit karena kedinginan (salahkan fisiknya yang lemah akan dingin), tapi kali ini ia sedang tidak ingin bernegosiasi dengan rentetan perhitungan serta larangan dari otaknya yang, sejujurnya, memuakkan. Untuk kali ini, ia ingin menjauh dan sendiri, bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Mengabaikan jeritan perintah internal yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya dan tidur, ia melangkah di trotoar yang dingin menuju sebuah tempat.

* * *

Bar di dekat kantor Port Mafia itu sudah menjadi langganan bagi rekan-rekannya. Meski begitu, Chuuya sangat jarang menghabiskan malam di sana kecuali untuk memenuhi ajakan dari atasan atau sahabatnya (lagipula, untuk apa pergi ke bar jika kau punya koleksi puluhan anggur ternama di rumahmu sendiri). Meski begitu, ia dapat dengan jelas mengingat seperti apa tempat itu; tempat yang tidak begitu ramai, meja bar yang selalu bersih, suasana yang tidak sebising bar pada umumnya, pelayan bar yang menyenangkan (ia tidak ingat namanya), dan minuman yang rasanya tidak buruk. Singkatnya, ia suka tempat itu, dan ia tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktunya di sana–

Anggur di gelas ketiganya kini tinggal tersisa setengah, dan baru saja akan ia teguk habis ketika suara langkah dari pendatang baru terdengar di telinganya. Biasanya ia tidak begitu mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, tapi kali ini ada sesuatu, entah apa, yang begitu familiar baginya. Ia memusatkan fokus pandangnya –yang untungnya belum terpengaruh oleh alkohol– ke arah pintu masuk. Ketika entitas baru itu tertangkap jelas oleh matanya, keduanya membeku, saling terpaku dengan tatapan heran dan keterkejutan yang tidak sempat mereka sembunyikan. Tepat lima detik kemudian, pemuda di pintu masuk menawarkan senyum.

"Oh, Chuuya?"

–sial.

Sebagai balasan, ia membuang muka–tidak sudi ia menodai lidahnya dengan menyebut nama si brengsek itu. Ia membuang napas dengan keras, sengaja untuk menggambarkan rasa kesalnya, kemudian meneguk habis minuman yang tersisa sebelum akhirnya meminta tambah. Bartender yang bertugas di balik meja bar dengan sabar menuangkan minuman baru ke gelas Chuuya–minuman yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sesuai permintaannya. Sementara itu, pemuda yang baru saja datang tadi melangkah masuk dan duduk di sebelah Chuuya. Cukup untuk membuatnya makin kesal. Hampir saja Chuuya hendak berdiri dan beranjak keluar meninggalkan bar demi menjauh dari Dazai, tapi batal ia lakukan mengingat ia harus menghadapi udara yang terlampau dingin di luar. Ia enggan beranjak dari bar sebelum tubuhnya cukup hangat berkat alkohol.

"Apa maumu, Dazai?" tanyanya ketus.

Dazai yang duduk di sebelahnya lebih memilih untuk menunda jawabannya dengan senyum khasnya. Kedua matanya terpaku pada gelas kaca di hadapannya selagi diisi dengan minuman yang ia minta. Ketika bartender itu pergi untuk melayani tamu lain, Dazai mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan meraih gelas itu, memutar-mutarnya selagi mengagumi keindahan cairan bening yang tampak keemasan tertimpa cahaya lampu di atasnya.

Ia meminum dua tiga teguk dengan cepat, sebelum membuka mulut dan bersuara, "Kau pikir aku ini seorang penjahat yang selalu datang hanya untuk memalak, hm?"

 _Ya_ , Chuuya ingin membentak, tapi ia urungkan niat itu dan alih-alih mengganti pertanyaannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" _Kau sudah bukan bagian dari tempat ini lagi_.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," jawab Dazai. "Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin ke tempat ini." Pandangannya kembali jatuh ke gelasnya, dan Chuuya baru menyadari bahwa nada suaranya pun juga jatuh–entah kenapa terdengar lebih berat, lebih pelan, lebih ... sendu.

"Oh," kemudian meneguk pelan minumannya, membiarkan rasa panas yang tidak asing mengalir di kerongkongannya. Ia meringis ketika sensasi panas mulai berputar di perutnya, tapi lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya seperti biasanya. Dentingan gelas kaca Chuuya dengan meja marmer menjadi bunyi terakhir yang terdengar di antara mereka sebelum keheningan yang panjang melingkupi. Masing-masing bungkam, tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing; Dazai masih memutar-mutar dan memerhatikan gelas di tangannya, sementara mata Chuuya dengan sendirinya menelusuri sosok di sebelahnya. Ia mengamati, mencatat hal-hal baru yang melekat pada Dazai, lalu membandingkannya dengan Dazai yang dulu.

 _Dazai yang pernah menjadi temannya_. _Dazai yang selalu melihatnya_.

Ketika pandangan Chuuya terhenti pada mata Dazai, dua manik cokelat kemerahan itu balik menangkapnya. Seketika, egonya naik dan memerintahkannya untuk mengalihkan pandangan, tapi efek alkohol mulai mengambil alih, membuat matanya terasa begitu berat untuk sekadar ia gulirkan.

Terlebih lagi, ia terlanjur tenggelam ke dalam matanya.

Tatapan mata Dazai yang kosong entah bagaimana telah mengunci Chuuya, menahannya dan menariknya untuk terus menyelam makin dalam dan makin dalam hingga ke dasar yang dingin, kemudian menyerangnya dengan beribu rasa; kepedihan, kesendirian, keputusasaan, serta penyesalan yang telah terpendam begitu lama hingga mati dan membusuk, mencekik Chuuya dan mengambil alih kemampuannya untuk bernapas. Ketika ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan kesadarannya kembali, genggaman tangannya pada gelas telah mengerat hingga ia takut gelas itu akan pecah hanya karena tangannya. Ia menghembuskan napas yang entah sejak kapan ia tahan, kemudian meneguk minumannya lagi. Dazai mengikutinya, menghabiskan minuman yang tersisa hanya dalam dua tegukan, kemudian meminta bartender untuk mengisi gelasnya kembali.

"Kau bukan teman minum yang menyenangkan, ya, Chuuya?" Dazai mencoba menghidupkan percakapan yang sempat mati. "Sangat berbeda dengan teman minumku dulu." Tapi, Chuuya hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menanggapi pernyataannya. Ia hanya memerhatikan Dazai yang meneguk minumannya hingga habis, kemudian menyusulnya dengan gelas ketiga.

"Sudah berapa gelas yang kau minum?" tanya Dazai.

"Empat," gumamnya tanpa niat. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan minumannya dengan malas. Dadanya terasa begitu berat dan sesak–alkohol mungkin sudah mencapai otaknya. Tinggal menghitung menit sebelum alam sadarnya direnggut sepenuhnya oleh efek minuman keras itu.

"Oh? Tapi kau belum terlihat mabuk. Tumben sekali. Apa kau hanya meminum anggur-anggur muda? Aku tidak ingat Chuuya bisa sekuat ini," ujar Dazai setengah meracau, diakhiri tawa setengah hati. Ia kembali menghabiskan minumannya dengan cepat dan memanggil pelayan bar untuk mengisikannya lagi. Chuuya belum menghabiskan gelas keempatnya, dan kini Dazai telah menyusulnya secepat ini–pemuda itu pasti benar-benar sedang tertekan.

"Begitukah?" gumamnya, lagi-lagi terlalu pelan untuk dapat terdengar di bar itu. Ia menghabiskan cairan yang tersisa di gelasnya, memperparah rasa pusing di kepalanya. Meski begitu, ia suka ketika rasa hangat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, jadi ia kembali meminta tambah.

"Nostalgia sekali." Dua kata yang terucap dari mulut Dazai menarik atensinya. Dengan mata yang setengah menutup, ia memandang ke arah Dazai yang tengah menatap langit-langit. Tampak jelas pikirannya tengah melayang–entah ke mana, Chuuya sama sekali tidak dapat menerka. "Rasanya aneh kalau mengingat aku dulu pernah di sini."

Dazai kembali meneguk minumannya hingga habis, kemudian meminta tambahan lagi. Lalu ia akan kembali meracau di sela-sela kegiatan minumnya. Setiap kali gelasnya kosong, ia akan meminta tambahan lagi, begitu seterusnya. Begitu mengherankan, sampai-sampai Chuuya hampir melupakan minumannya sendiri karena terlalu sibuk memerhatikan tingkah teman minumnya yang tidak biasa itu beserta racauannya. Ketika Dazai meminta tambahan untuk kesepuluh kalinya malam itu, wajahnya telah benar-benar merah dan racauannya makin menjadi. Sementara itu, Chuuya sudah harus bersusah payah menjaga agar dirinya tidak tumbang seusai menghabiskan gelas ketujuhnya.

Malam makin larut, tapi mereka berdua masih bertahan di bar itu. Dazai masih saja meracau, dan efek alkohol membuatnya makin terbuka dan tidak sadar akan apa saja yang meluncur dari bibirnya; hari-harinya di Port Mafia, bawahannya yang susah diajar, bos dengan beribu perintah yang menyebalkan, malam-malam yang ia habiskan di bar bersama kedua sahabatnya, pengkhianatan, sabotase, pembunuhan, serta alasannya meninggalkan Port Mafia hingga kehidupannya yang baru di Agensi. Sementara itu, Chuuya setia mendengarkan. Tidak jarang ia menyahut dan membalas racauan Dazai dengan racauan yang bahkan tidak saling berhubungan. Setidaknya, ia belum melewati batas mabuknya sehingga ia masih bisa mengerti apa yang Dazai katakan walau pikirannya berkabut. Ia bersusah payah menjaga antusiasnya selagi mendengarkan kejujuran Dazai–ia ingin mengerti dan memahami sosok Dazai lewat ceritanya, setidaknya hingga nanti sebelum semua ingatan tentang malam itu menghilang dan memudar bersama dengan kabut alkohol di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan Odasaku. Masih belum bisa, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa." Bahkan ketika kejujuran Dazai meremukkan hatinya. "Seharusnya dia tidak mati, aku akan sangat bahagia." Bahkan ketika kejujuran Dazai menghantamnya dan menjatuhkannya. "Kami sering minum-minum di bar ini. Hahaha ... Aku tidak pernah sesedih ini sebelum dia menghilang." Bahkan ketika ia tahu, apa yang Dazai ucapkan hanya akan menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi siapa-siapa bagi Dazai–lupakan status "rekan" yang pernah mereka sandang, bahkan sejak dulu status itu tidak pernah memiliki makna. Hal itu bukanlah apa yang ingin ia dengar. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik jika ia benar-benar mabuk dan kehilangan kesadaran saat itu.

Tapi, ia tetap mendengarkan segalanya.

Ia terus mendengarkan dan tetap menyimak. Dazai bercerita banyak kepadanya malam itu, dan ia senang. Dazai telah membagi banyak hal kepadanya. Dazai telah mengungkapkan perasaan senang dan sedihnya. Tapi, Dazai tidak menyebutkan apa pun tentang Chuuya, dan ia tidak bisa marah akan hal itu.

Saat Chuuya sudah terlalu mabuk dan tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk tetap terjaga, giliran Chuuya yang menyampaikan perasaannya. Ia membiarkan air matanya lolos hanya untuk kali itu, menjatuhkan kepalanya yang sudah terlalu berat untuk ia tahan ke meja bar yang dingin, sebelum membiarkan sepenggal kalimat meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aku membencimu, Dazai. Aku mencintaimu. Aku begitu bodoh, jadi tolong kembalilah."

Dan, dengan tenang, ia membiarkan matanya terpejam dan membawanya ke dalam mimpi yang gelap. _Ia menyerahkan sisanya kepada Dazai–semua yang tersisa, begitu pun rasa pedulinya_.

[ _"Tidak perlu khawatir, Chuuya, aku akan menangkapmu. Serahkan semuanya padaku."_ ]

... _seharusnya, kita tidak perlu terpisah_.

* * *

Senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya melihat Chuuya yang mabuk dan tertidur di bar. _Bodoh_ , umpatnya dalam hati, setengah tertawa. _Kau masih saja lemah_ , pikirnya ketika memerhatikan dua gelas yang telah berkali-kali diisi minuman keras di hadapannya. Ia menang, dan sebagai penutup, ia memesan dua gelas air pada bartender; satu untuknya, satu lagi untuk Chuuya. Ia meletakkan beberapa lembar yen di meja, kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Chuuya. Ia sampirkan lengan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu di pundaknya, kemudian beranjak pergi keluar dari bar itu.

Di luar, angin berembus membawa udara dingin tengah malam. Tubuh Chuuya yang sedang tidak sadar merapat ke tubuh Dazai, mencari kehangatan; dan Dazai sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia memapah Chuuya di sepanjang jalan yang dingin, mengantarnya pulang hingga ke rumahnya–sebuah apartemen yang _dulu_ mereka tempati bersama. Sedikit menyakitkan, tapi ia sendiri juga ingin mengenang masa lalunya tinggal di bawah atap yang sama itu. Tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada apartemen sederhana itu –bahkan _password_ apartemennya masih sama– membuat Dazai makin ingin kembali menetap di sana.

Ia membaringkan Chuuya di kasurnya dengan perlahan. Ia bahkan berbaik hati merapikan dirinya –melepaskan kaus kaki, mantel, serta dasi– sebelum menyelimutinya. Chuuya merapatkan selimutnya, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti _jangan pergi_ sebelum kembali terlelap ke dalam tidurnya. Dazai tersenyum. Jemarinya menyisir helai-helai rambut Chuuya yang menutupi matanya, kemudian mengecupnya.

"Maaf. Kita sudah terpisah terlalu jauh."

* * *

 **a/n:** _Cough_. Turns out I can't get away from this Soukoku trash hell. Anyway, an update (and, yes, angst because why not?). Thank you very much for everyone who read this story. You really make my day (=

-H.I-


	3. Three: His Birthday

Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun di hari itu kecuali sedikit waktu untuk melepas semua beban pikirannya. Tapi, di saat ia hampir berhasil membunuh ingatannya, ia datang dan menenggelamkannya kembali dalam sesaknya masa lalu.

* * *

Suasana di markas Port Mafia malam itu lebih meriah dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Seluruh anggota dan petinggi organisasi berkumpul di ruang serbaguna yang telah –entah bagaimana– disulap menjadi tempat pesta. Mereka berkumpul, mereka tertawa, mereka mabuk, mereka bersenang-senang dan menjadi gila di perayaan ulang tahun salah satu dari lima eksekutif, lima pimpinan tertingi para mafia. Hari itu, 29 April, adalah ulang tahun Nakahara Chuuya yang kedua puluh. Sejujurnya, menurut Chuuya, perayaan seperti ini agak berlebihan, bahkan hampir semua orang di ruangan itu tampaknya sudah melupakan inti dari perayaan itu dan hanya menikmati musik dan minuman yang tersaji.

Chuuya tidak mengharapkan apapun di hari itu kecuali kejutan kecil dari rekan-rekannya atau sekadar ucapan ulang tahun, tidak lebih. Mungkin hadiah kecil dari Koyou juga akan dengan senang hati ia terima–bahkan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sayangnya, saat ia menyuarakan protes dan rasa keberatannya, Mori hanya menjawab dengan cengiran, "Apa ada yang salah? Ulang tahun Elise- _chan_ juga selalu kurayakan seperti ini." (Kemudian Chuuya berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Sungguh, apa maksud dari kalimat itu? Memangnya dia masih anak kecil?) Bahkan, Kouyou kali itu tidak memihak padanya. "Chuuya-ku sayang, umurmu sekarang sudah berkepala dua. Kau sudah beranjak dewasa. Hal seperti ini patut dirayakan, bukan begitu?" ujar Kouyou lembut, membuat Chuuya tidak mampu –atau lebih tepatnya, tidak berani– untuk membantahnya.

Tidak ada yang salah, memang. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga merasa senang dengan semua itu. Sangat senang, malah, hingga ia rela tidak meneguk terlalu banyak anggur melewati batasanya hanya agar ia dapat menikmati perayaan itu hingga akhir. Segalanya terasa begitu baru baginya malam itu. Tentu, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia meminum minuman keras, tapi entah mengapa rasa manis yang ia kecap di lidahnya terasa begitu berbeda. Malam itu bukan pertama kalinya ia mabuk, namun sensasi panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya terasa tidak seperti biasanya. Ini bukan pula pesta –atau perayaan, atau apalah itu– meriah yang pertama kali ia datangi, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa seolah semua yang terjadi malam itu adalah sesuatu yang teramat baru; terasa lebih nyata, seolah itu adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa gembira–

–pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama–berapa lama, satu tahun? Dua tahun? Ah, ya, rasanya dua tahun lalu adalah terakhir kalinya ia merasakan rasa gembira, rasa senang, rasa ringan yang sama seperti ini.

"Sudah dua tahun…" _sejak pengkhianatanmu, sejak kepergianmu dari mafia_.

Chuuya menyandarkan punggung dan sikunya di meja bar, dengan bosan memerhatikan kumpulan manusia yang tenggelam dalam suka yang semu. Gulir matanya bergerak pelan, menilik satu per satu wajah yang dapat ia tangkap, dalam hati sedikit berharap ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang … entahlah, hilang? _Dua tahun sejak kau menghilang, dua tahun kau membuatku menderita_. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya harus terbiasa dengan, katakanlah, rutinitas baru; ia harus membiasakan diri mengerjakan segalanya sendirian, menyelesaikan sendiri tugas dan misi yang seharusnya dikerjakan bersama _rekan_ , menyusun sendiri strategi yang jelas-jelas bukan spesialisasinya, mengambil alih peran yang ditinggalkan oleh si brengsek itu. Ia harus mati-matian menjaga kehadirannya, membiasakan diri dengan hari-hari yang seketika menjadi lebih berat baginya. Ia harus bersusah payah menahan diri untuk tidak melumpuhkan dirinya sendiri dengan setumpuk botol alkohol di tiap malam, di saat ia menjadi begitu lemah dan dilahap oleh kesendirian dengan mudah, berkali-kali berusaha membunuh eksistensi "Dazai Osamu" di kepalanya.

Dua tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Seharusnya cukup lama untuk membuatnya melupakan si busuk itu.

[Tapi tampaknya, lagi-lagi, ia gagal.]

Chuuya meminta izin untuk undur diri pada rekan-rekannya yang tengah berkumpul membahas sesuatu yang tampaknya bukan hal yang berat (entah apa, Chuuya sama sekali tidak mengikuti alur pembicaraan, bahkan dari awal sepertinya ia juga bukan bagian dari diskusi itu), kemudian berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju pintu keluar. ia mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh dari pusat keramaian ke sunyinya malam, berpikir berjalan-jalan sebentar mencari udara segar dapat sedikit menenangkannya. Sayangnya, tidak. Belum lama berjalan, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti di beranda salah satu dari deretan toko kecil yang sudah tutup. Tempat yang cukup sepi; selain deru beberapa mobil yang melintas dan melaju di perempatan kecil yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, tidak ada pejalan kaki yang lewat.

Chuuya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding toko yang dingin, bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebungkus rokok dan sebuah pemantik api, kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok. Ia mengisapnya perlahan, kemudian mengembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya ke udara. Tar dan nikotin seketika memerangkap pengecapan lidahnya, sementara partikel padat dari asap yang ia isap menggelitik pangkal tenggorokannya. Ia tidak begitu menyukai rokok ataupun tembakau –rasanya sangat asing, jauh berbeda dengan alkohol– tapi ia suka memerhatikan lapisan tipis asap yang melambai lemah sebelum akhirnya memudar dan menghilang di udara. Ia biasanya hanya akan merokok saat anggur dan alkohol terkeras tidak dapat menghiburnya lagi.

[Lantas, mengapa ia merokok kali itu?]

Hari itu hari ulang tahunnya. Malam itu, semua merayakannya. Hari itu, seharusnya ia merasa senang–

–ya, ia memang merasa senang, di saat yang sama pula ia merasa begitu kosong. Perasaan kosong yang selalu datang dan mengganggunya setiap kali kegembiraan dan kesenangan mencoba menghampirinya. Perasaan mencekik yang selalu mengingatkannya akan penyesalan yang terus menghantuinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Perasaan yang tercipta dari kesendirian, putus asa, kerinduan, dan keinginan yang mendalam akan sesuatu–

–akan bantuan seorang rekan, akan senyum yang sudah lama hilang … akan seorang Dazai Osamu.

 _Cih, dasar menyedihkan_ , Chuuya mencibir dalam hati, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

 _Dasar brengsek, setan pengkhianat yang tidak tahu diri_ , dilanjutkan dengan pelimpahan kesalahan pada orang yang ia benci.

Ah, cukup. Chuuya harus membuang jauh-jauh semua pemikiran menjijikan yang berputar pada bekas rekannya itu. Lagipula, ia berulang tahun hari itu. Jarang-jarang ada perayaan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia bersenang-senang dan tertawa bersama anggota Port Mafia lainnya, melepaskan semua beban dan tugas sebagai mafia. Bukannya justru menambah beban dengan memikirkan serangga busuk dari masa lalu itu.

Ia kini sudah memiliki kehidupan baru yang jauh lebih baik.

[Meski begitu, ia sendiri tidak dapat mengelak dari kenyataan bahwa,

Ia _masih_ merindukannya.]

Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun untuk ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak mengharapkan hadiah apalagi perayaan. Bahkan, ucapan dari Kouyou sudah cukup–

Ketika iris birunya bergulir perlahan mengikuti lambaian asap rokok, sosok yang amat ia kenal tertangkap di matanya. Berdiri di trotoar jalan, berseberangan dengan Chuuya, adalah sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat dan iris mata cokelat kemerahan yang amat berkabut, menyembunyikan berbagai kegelapan dari masa-masa kelam yang ia simpan rapat. Perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya telah hilang. Pandangannya yang ditujukan pada Chuuya terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk, seolah ia dapat menyelidik dan menelanjanginya hanya lewat kedua mata gelap itu. Senyum yang sama sekali tidak asing bagi Chuuya terlukis di bibirnya, mengejek dengan kekehan yang melantun pelan.

–ia tidak mengharapkan apapun, dan kehadiran Dazai di hadapannya saat itu sudah berlebihan, sangat lebih dari cukup. Tapi kalau sudah begini, lancangkah jika Chuuya berharap lebih? Mungkin sebuah kecupan –tidak peduli sedingin apa itu akan terasa– dari seseorang yang amat ia rindukan bisa mengisi kekosongan yang ia rasakan.

Chuuya menjatuhkan rokoknya yang masih setengah utuh dan mematikannya di bawah sepatunya ketika Dazai berjalan pelan menyeberangi jalan yang lengang. Menghampiri Chuuya. Ia baru menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter di depan Chuuya, masih dengan seringai yang sama, memandang rendah ke arahnya. Chuuya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, seperti biasanya. Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa menit, masing-masing memikirkan apa yang terbaik untuk dilakukan. Baik Chuuya maupun Dazai, keduanya bungkam, terlalu ragu untuk menjadi yang pertama menyapa. Seringai Dazai perlahan turun, berubah menjadi senyum pahit. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya ( _masih saja membungkus dirinya dengan perban_ , Chuuya berkomentar dalam hati melihat perban yang melilit hampir seluruh lengannya), terulur ke arah Chuuya, namun berhenti di tengah-tengah.

"Chuuya!" Alih-alih, Dazai mengayunkan tangannya ke samping dan menyapanya riang.

Chuuya bisa saja memukul Dazai di wajahnya saat itu juga, atau membalasnya dengan bentakan sarat dengan sumpah serapah, atau mungkin melakukan keduanya sekaligus; tapi, kali itu ia hanya diam. Bertemu kembali dengan Dazai setelah pengkhianatannya terasa begitu mengejutkan bagi Chuuya, begitu melegakan, tapi juga terasa begitu pahit. Begitu pahit hingga lidahnya mati rasa untuk berbicara.

Dazai membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chuuya dan kembali memilih untuk bungkam. Tangannya lagi-lagi terulur ke arah Chuuya, kali ini dengan menggenggam secarik kecil kertas dari saku mantelnya. Chuuya mengambilnya, lalu tanpa menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya, ia bertanya, "Apa?" Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar tidak konsisten; seakan tidak bisa menentukan harus terdengar keras dan kasar atau berat dan dalam. Hal ini membuat Dazai tertawa kecil dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya–kali ini tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia melepas topi yang dikenakan si mafia, mengelus pelan surai jingganya, kemudian buru-buru ia tarik kembali tangannya sebelum Chuuya dapat mematahkannya.

"Sudah lama, ya," ujar Dazai. Senyuman di wajahnya kali itu benar-benar terlihat seperti senyum sungguhan. Sayangnya, Chuuya hanya menjadi makin kesal.

"Apa maumu, pengkhianat?" –dan kata terakhir dari kalimat itu terasa aneh untuk diucapkan. Ia sedikit menjauh dari pemuda di hadapannya, memasang posisi siaga jika sewaktu-waktu Dazai melayangkan serangan. Bisa jadi, 'kan? _Dazai sekarang sudah bukan lagi bagian dari Port Mafia_ , Chuuya mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Dazai bergeming, menggunakan waktu satu detik untuk menyingkirkan rasa sakit di dadanya yang muncul akibat julukan baru dari Chuuya. Kemudian, ia kembali tersenyum sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Chuuya. "Aku mau Chuuya–" ia merapikan dan merapatkan jas yang tersampir di bahu Chuuya, "–mengabulkan permintaanku yang kutulis di kertas ini."

Alis Chuuya berkerut dalam mendengar pernyataan Dazai. Ia tidak menyangka, "Kau sudah merencanakan ini?"

"Kalau kubilang aku ingin bertemu Chuuya, apa kau akan percaya?" Dazai balik bertanya. "Nah, sudah, ya," dan Dazai melenggang pergi. Chuuya hanya terpaku di tempatnya, menatap punggung Dazai yang makin menjauh, tanpa ada niat untuk mengejarnya. ia melihat kertas di genggamannya, membaca pesan yang tertulis di sana.

"Oh, ya, Chuuya." Chuuya mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas dan melihat Dazai, belum terlalu jauh darinya, memutar badannya dan menghadap Chuuya. Senyum masih saja melekat di wajahnya, tapi entah kenapa Chuuya merasakan hangat –bukan hangat karena alkohol, kali ini terasa lebih lembut– ketika ia menatap Dazai. Sebuah kalimat terucap,

"Selamat ulang tahun,"

dan Dazai berhasil menenggelamkannya kembali dalam sesaknya masa lalu.

* * *

 **a/n:** ... dan –uhuk– saya mati.

Maybe I made Chuuya too out of his character, but desperate and heartbroken Chuuya is my fav, so ...

And, again, much thanks for you who read this story. You make me happy, really. Erm ... see ya on the next chapter, perhaps.

-H.I-


	4. Four: Gift

Di hari ulang tahun Dazai, Chuuya menembaknya dengan seluruh perasaannya.

* * *

Ada kalanya Chuuya memang gila.

Adalah ketika ia hanya berbaring malas di sofanya, melepas penat yang tidak tampak; pikirannya berkelana jauh –ke masa depan, ke masa lalu, kemana saja– dengan mata menerawang tanpa arah; dan tangan terangkat tinggi, sebuah pistol berputar-putar manis di antara jemarinya. Sebuah gelas berkaki panjang, kosong, tampak elegan bersanding dengan tiga botol mewah berisi _wine_ –satu botol tinggal terisi setengah sementara sisanya masih utuh, sama sekali belum tersentuh– di meja kecil di sisinya, terabaikan begitu saja.

Kedua matanya –biru merefleksikan laut dalam, berkilau di bawah cahaya lampu yang temaram– terpaku pada senjata api di tangannya; sebuah Revolver Colt .45. Lapisan besi pistol tua itu terasa dingin dan menusuk di genggamannya. Jemarinya meraba tiap lekuknya, matanya menilik tiap fiturnya, dan pikirannya membawanya kembali ke ingatan masa lalu, masa ketika ia merasa lebih hidup. Masa-masa sebelum satu tahun lalu, lebih tepatnya. Tanpa perlu menilik kalendernya, Chuuya sudah tahu hari itu bisa saja menjadi hari yang amat menggembirakan ataupun menyakitkan. Anehnya, ia tidak begitu terkejut ketika ia justru merasa hampa. Tidak ada euforia yang melanda, pun tidak ada rasa sesak di dada.

Rasanya ia ingin menjerit, tapi justru tawa yang memaksa keluar, membuatnya tersedak. 19 Juni, hari ulang tahun Dazai Osamu. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu, mereka merayakannya bersama. Untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena tepat satu tahun lalu pula, mereka mati bersama dengan cara yang berbeda.

Di hari ulang tahun Dazai, satu tahun lalu, Chuuya menembaknya.

Bukan murni keinginan Chuuya mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata itu, mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Dazai. _Menjijikan_ –pikirnya, mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu. Tapi saat itu ia terdesak, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain–ia _tidak bisa_ memikirkan pilihan lain. Maka, di sela-sela rengkuhan yang rapuh dan ciuman yang terasa dingin di malam itu, Chuuya memaksakan mulutnya untuk berkata jujur tentang perasaannya dan membiarkan kalimat "Jangan pergi, tetaplah di sini– _aku_ membutuhkanmu," terselip dari lidahnya. Tapi seharusnya ia tahu, seharusnya ia sadar, Dazai bukanlah seseorang yang peduli pada perasaan–bahkan nyawa seseorang pun tidak. Seharusnya ia juga tahu, seharusnya ia juga sadar, bahwa perasaan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat bertahan di dunia kelam seperti Port Mafia.

Tidak.

Ia sadar, ia tahu, dan ia sudah mengerti semua itu. Ia hanya terlalu bodoh, ia hanya keras kepala. Chuuya hanya ingin berharap.

Ketika Dazai pergi meninggalkan Port Mafia –meninggalkan Chuuya puluhan tanya tak terjawab, juga perasaan yang belum sempat ia balas, menggantung dan berusaha bertahan walau perlahan menguap dan memudar– barulah Chuuya berhenti berharap. Entah bagaimana ia merasa mati, tapi kesadarannya pulih (walau ia juga tidak tahu apa yang sebelumnya membuat kesadarannya tumpul–rasa senang, rasa aman, amarah, dendam, cinta, atau Dazai memang benar bahwa Chuuya begitu payah dalam berpikir?) dan membuat kenyataan yang menghantamnya kali itu terasa menyakitkan; kenyataan bahwa hierarki antara Dazai dan Chuuya terlampau jauh tanpa ikatan _partner_ dan gelar Soukoku; bahwa Dazai memiliki dunia yang lainnya dan Chuuya bukanlah bagian dari dunia itu; bahwa ada sisi lain dari Dazai yang pemikirannya jauh lebih rumit dari yang ia kira; bahwa bahkan dari awal pun, ia tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Dazai.

Ia salah karena berdelusi selama ini.

[Chuuya hanya ingin Dazai mengatakan hal yang sama, mengatakan bahwa ia _juga_ ingin Chuuya di sampingnya. Tapi, jelas, hal itu tidak akan terjadi kecuali dalam delusinya.]

Tangannya berhenti memutar-mutar pistol, dan senjata itu kini tergantung malas di udara. Moncongnya menghadap ke arah Chuuya, dan ia entah bagaimana merasa terintimidasi oleh benda mati itu. Pistol di genggamannya itu seolah menatapnya dingin, menyalahkannya atau mungkin mengejeknya. Dadanya terasa berat seketika. Kemudian, ia merasa konyol karena merasa takut oleh benda yang bahkan tidak bisa menyakitinya–ah, tidak juga, ia tidak konyol. Pistol itu berhasil membuatnya merasa menyesal dan merasa lebih konyol dari ini.

Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak menembak Dazai saat itu. Oh, bukan. Mungkin seharusnya ia benar-benar menembak Dazai waktu itu, _secara harfiah_. Menembaknya pasti menyenangkan. Lagipula, bukankah hal itu yang diinginkan Dazai sejak dulu? Tentu Dazai akan sangat senang jika di ulang tahunnya kali ini, Chuuya menembaknya dan membawakannya kematian yang ia idam-idamkan sejak dulu.

Chuuya mendekatkan pistol itu, menempelkan moncongnya ke keningnya. Rasanya dingin, dan ia bertanya-tanya apakah kematian memang terasa sedingin ini. Matanya menangkap cahaya di atasnya–biasnya menerobos melalui keenam lubang _bullet chamber_ yang kosong tanpa satu pun peluru. Tangannya yang lain memutar-mutar _revolver_ , menimbulkan suara klik yang terdengar dingin tapi juga lucu di telinganya. Ia hampir ingin menertawai jantungnya yang berdegup terlalu kencang, mengetuk-ngetuk tulang rusuknya di setiap bunyi _klik_ yang terdengar. Ketika ibu jarinya menarik pelatuk, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apakah jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat atau justru berhenti memompa darah. Adrenalin yang berpacu di pembuluh darahnya terasa menggelitik, dan ia makin bertanya-tanya, apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh Dazai hingga ia terus menantang maut. Ia merasa lebih hidup, ia merasa lebih nyata. Mungkin ia bisa mengerti lebih banyak tentang apa yang sebenarnya si eksekutif muda itu inginkan.

Mungkin.

Seringai terukir di bibirnya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya, sepertinya.

Pemicu ditarik, dan ia memejamkan matanya kala suara tembakan yang sama sekali tidak ada memenuhi kepalanya.

 _Kau terlalu bodoh, Chuuya_.

* * *

 **a/n:** Sorry for the very long wait. I think it's getting hard to write them with all the fans' theories rising up and corners me for writing an idle plot. Ugh, I can't understand their character either their relationship. They're soo complicated. And, well, idk I'll let you laugh at me for doing the useless quick search for the name of that revolver. I know nothing about handgun and weapon, sorry.

Anyway, thank you for reading this story!

-H.I-


End file.
